Broken Wings (Chapter Version)
by mikkymouse
Summary: The Hitachiin twins were always the odd ones out. Most of the school eventually learned to just ignore them because they just couldn't be trusted. However, one girl in particular had a master plan... something that was sure to rival even their scheming. Are the twins prepared for her to smash her way straight through their walls and into their world?
1. Summer and Winter!

Sorry, I had to update this really quick! I was reminded by a reviw that I forgot a trigger warning! Sorry, it's been a long time since I've written something and posted it, and I apologize for anyone I might've offended! There is a definite trigger warning to this story, mainly in the first chapter, but it does affect the main character throughout!~MikkyMouse

~Chapter One: Summer and Winter~

Akari Yoshinori grinned widely as she doodled in her notebook, completely ignoring the teacher's lecture. Her bright green eyes were glazed over and unfocused, her long curly blonde hair danced playfully around her shoulders. She let out a dreamy sigh as the bell rang. Akari grabbed her books and stashed them in her shoulder bag that had been hanging off the back of her chair. Her sharp ears heard voices from the back of the nearly empty classroom. She looked up to see the Hitachiin twins sitting close to each other, playing video games and waiting for their rich family to send them a car. Akari had been wanting to be friends with them for a long time. Over the years, she had watched them turn down girl's affections in the cruelest of ways, as well as refuse to be friends with anyone. She felt that they must have been so lonely, only having each other. Today, she inhaled sharply and swallowed her pride.

''Hi.'' Akari flashed a friendly smile at the twins. Two pairs of honey-colored eyes fixated on her lazily. They were filled with boredom.

''Are you talking to us?'' The twin she recognized as Hikaru asked irritably.

''Of course, silly. The classroom is empty except for us. Who else would I be talking to?'' Akari tilted her head slightly, in a manner the twins found surprisingly endearing.

''Let's play a game, then.'' The other twin, she knew to be Kaoru suggested.

''I'm game.'' She shrugged, moving over to them casually. Akari set her bag on the ground and she plopped herself on a nearby desk gingerly, neatly folding the pleated skirt of her uniform around her legs as she did so. Clever girl. She already knew what game they wanted to play.

''Okay. Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!'' The twins suggested happily, flashing her identical smiles. Akari had already decided which twin was which. She grinned back at them cheshirely. Miss Yoshinori knew them well, although they never gave much thought to her.

''Which one is Hikaru?'' They asked simulteanously, switching places with each other continuously. They finally stopped moving around and looked at her questioningly. Akari propped her elbow on her knee and rested her chin ontop of her knuckles, smiling knowingly. The twins knew with the look on her face that she was going to be a tough opponent.

''You are Kaoru,'' Akari replied, pointing casually at the twin on the left. ''And... you are Hiakru.'' The twins just stared back at her, their eyes filled with shock. No one had ever guessed right. No one.

Akari beamed from ear to ear before hopping off the desk in a very un-ladylike manner. She waved to them quickly as she lifted her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder.

''See you around.'' The small girl left the classroom and headed out into the courtyard to see if her ride was there yet.

''She... how did she...'' Hikaru stared at his twin with his mouth gaping wide after her.

''I've seen her around a lot... but I never thought... she ever paid attention to us...'' Kaoru replied, his expression mirroring that of his brother.

Akari Yoshinori hummed to herself as she hopped in the car driven by her family chaffuer. She knew that she had just blown the mischievious devil brothers' minds. _Perhaps they will stop being so cruel._ Akari leaned agaisnt the leather seats happily, the thought of making some friends made her feel warm inside.

The next day, Akari sat in her fourth hour class silently... but on the inside she felt full to burst. All she could think about was how Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't been able to take their eyes off her at all today.

At the end of the hour, she purpousely took a long time gathering her schoolbooks to head to lunch.

''You.'' It didn't sound angry, but Akari couldn't help feeling like a child who was about to be lectured.

''Me.'' She retaliated, all sassy-like.

''How did you know?'' Hikaru folded his arms, a curious expression plastered on his face.

''I just... know. My Aunts are twins, and I had to learn to tell them apart. My mom is really sick, and so they came to live in our Mansion with us. It took years, but finally I trained myself to know who was who.'' Akari responded softly, picturing her Aunts clearly. She smiled sadly, her eyes looking off into the distance, almost like she was gazing through the walls of the school and into her family's mansion.

''Oh.'' The twins glanced at each other for a moment, trying to find something more meaninful to say.

Akari snapped out of her trance and came back to earth. She gazed into the two pairs of golden eyes that were busy analyzing her with looks she couldn't identify. Was it scrutiny? Perhaps it was that they were impressed? Either way, Akari felt proud of herself.

''Well, I guess I should head to lunch if I want to get something to eat.'' She chided herself. Akari spun around and headed towards the door. _Three...two...one..._ The blonde counted off the seconds in her head.

''Wait...we'll eat, too.'' Hikaru and Kaoru said hastily. She smiled to herself before slowing down and waiting for them to grab their things. It would seem like such a small victory to most of the peoplel, but to Akari it meant the world. She understood the twins in an inexplicable way no one else ever fully would... and they understood her in a way they hadn't fully realized themselves yet. Until today, the twins had refused school food in favor of lunches their servants would make them and pack for them. They followed the blonde girl blindly, because no one had ever recognized that they were two different people before. No one had ever known that Hikaru was not Kaoru, and Kaoru was not Hikaru. Until that day, they had almost forgotten that themselves.

The days seemed to blur together after that, with Akari spending more and more time with the twins. It was a strange, unspoken bond. Hikaru would say something mischievous about a student he didn't like, and Kaoru would back him up. Akari would hit them both over the heads and remind them that people have feelings, and they aren't toys to be used in a game. They seemed to fit together, the three of them.

It was a cold and rainy day, when everything started to change between them, and not entirely for the better. Akari had gotten pulled out of class by one of the school officials, and she was told the news. Her mother was gone... she had finally succumbed to her illness. Her father wasn't handling it well at all, and he wanted her to come home. Akari felt the tears welling up inside her, and she rushed off down the endless dark hallways to be on her own. She came to stand in front of one of the enormous windows, and she stared off into the distance as she sobbed. Her vision became blurred and she sank to the ground weakly. Akari was unaware how long she sat there in a complete breakdown before someone had found her.

''Akari!'' Her name fell from Kaoru's lips like a gentle song. Akari couldn't bring herself to look at the twins. They hurried to her side.

''My mother... she died today.'' She choked, resting her head in her hands.

''We are so sorry...'' Hikaru and Kaoru whispered to her softly. The twins curled on the floor beside her, unsure of what to do. Akari rested her head on Kaoru's shoulder, and her hand relaxed on Hiakru's lap. The two brothers both had traces of a light pink blush painted on their faces. They had never comforted anyone but each other before... but somehow, it still felt natural to them. Hikaru closed his eyes and moved closer to the crying girl. He placed his arm around her waist protectively and pressed against her. Kaoru leaned his head against Akari's gingerly.

The three of them stayed that way until her crying had subsided, and they decided to get back to class.

''Akari... you need to be with your family. We should go to class.''

''I... I don't know if I can.'' She breathed weakly, her voice cracking.

''You can.'' Hikaru nodded, helping her stand. Akari almost fell over, but she stood on her own two feet.

''If you need us for anything, you can give us a call anytime you want. Unless... you don't have a cell?'' Kaoru looked at her curiously as he handed her a scrap of paper with their phone number scrawled neatly across it.

''Thank you...'' Akari said appreciatively before hugging both of them. The twins felt it instantly... someone had crossed the barrier into their world... and they had found their way past hers. They had never shared their number with anyone. They hadn't even considered it before they met Akari Yoshinori. She was different. And they LIKED different.

Akari raced home that day to find her father in tears, sitting on the bottom step of their elegant stairs.

''Daddy...'' Tears traced their way down her cheeks again as she sat beside her father. He was just as broken as she was.

''Princess... I am so sorry... I tried to save her.'' He sobbed, bringing his daughter into the safety of his arms.

''It isn't your fault daddy...'' Akari cried, holding onto him.

Things began to change rapidly over the next few months of her life. Her father started to drink, their female servants began quitting in large numbers... and her relationship with the twins had only grown.

One day, Akari came home from school to a silent mansion. She figured most of the workers were on duty cleaning or making food, so she headed up the stairs to her room. Before she even turned down the hallway to get to her bedroom, she looked down the opposite end of the hall, and the girl decided that she would confront her father about his drinking.

Akari knocked on the door timidly.

''Who the hell is it now?'' An angry voice asked.

''It...it's Akari, dad. I... I'm worried about you.''

''Come in, Princess.'' There was something strange in his voice. Akari was afraid, but she loved her father too much to care. She just wanted her old dad back.

''Dad... are you okay?'' Akari opened the door. The instant light poured into the dimly lit room, she could see the alcohol bottles. Her nose twitched with the strong smell of liqour. Akari clapped a hand to her nose, but she fearlessly forced herself into the room.

''Princess... you look so pretty tonight.'' Her father whispered. He was sitting on his bed. His once smoothed back blonde hair was now shaggy and unkempt. His eyes were bloodshot and glazed over from the alcohol. He was slurring his words together, and his movements were erratic.

''Dad... you have to stop this.'' Akari gasped, staring at the lineup of bottles at the foot of the bed, cluttered on his desk, gathered in random groups on the floor. There were hundreds of them...

''Sweetheart, you always care so much.'' His eyes were flooded with tears.

''Please...don't do this to yourself.'' Akari begged, grabbing her father's shaky hands in hers.

''You are so beautiful.'' His hands broke free of her hold only to stroke her cheeks softly.

''Dad...''

''Rieka...'' Her mother's name fell from his lips like a dying man's last breath.

''I'm not mom... I am Akari. Your daughter, remember?''

''Your jokes were something I always loved about you, Rieka.'' Her father smiled. He leaned up to kiss her. She gasped and pulled away. Akari wiped her mouth in disgust. She wanted to leave the room, especially with the way her own father was eyeing her. Akari felt that her legs were paralyzed with fear,and no matter how much she wanted to run, she was glued to the spot.

''How could you leave me like that? I've taken care of you, haven't I?'' He snapped drunkenly, throwing himself off the bed and lunging at his daughter. Akari was helpless as he pressed her against the wall.

''Dad, please! Stop!'' She begged weakly as her hands were pinned beside her head.

''Rieka...'' He slurred, kissing her again. She was so small compared to him, and there was nothing she could do to defend herself. She tried to struggle, but it only earned her extra pressure being placed on her to keep her pinned against the wall. He tore her clothes off her, leaving his daughter exposed before him. All her father saw was the ghost of her mother.

''Please...'' She pleaded tearfully. Her innocence was violently shattered that night, and the next morning Akari sat in the corner, sobbing and shaking. Her servant, Yukino came into the room to look for her. When she discovered what had happened, she immediately called the police.

Akari watched with horror as her father was taken away. He screamed obscenities at the policeman, and begged Rieka (Akari) to save him.

''He will never hurt you again, Akari.'' Yukino muttered, grabbing her hand. She was her mother's servant for a few years before agreeing to serve her after Rieka's death. Yukino was the only servant left who remembered her mother. Everyone else had left in the months following her death.

Akari didn't cry as she watched them take him away. She didn't cry when her Aunts moved out of the house, not wanting the responsibility of taking care of her. She didn't cry that night when she found the scraps of clothes her father had tore from her and burned them. She didn't cry when she bolted awake from her sleep almost every night from horrific night terrors. Akari didn't even cry when she decided to stop talking to the twins and go it alone...because they could harm her too and that was something she just couldn't live with.

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed the change in Akari instantly. A few days after the arrest of her father, word got around about what he had done to her. The twins wanted to talk to her right away, but she refused at every turn. She ignored their calls, pushed past them in the hallway, and stopped eating lunch. The brothers realized slowly that they had fallen back to their lonely world of two... and she had lost her world completely, even herself. Akari stalked the halls of Ouran like a beautiful ghost, and her tan skin faded to white. They watched in silent sorrow as their once best friend had changed from summer to winter, and they were left behind in the change of seasons, like dead flowers.


	2. As the World Falls Down

~Chapter Two: As the World Falls Down~

Years had passed since Akari and the twins had drifted apart, and things had changed drastically for them. Hiakru and Kaoru had agreed to join the school Host Club, and their world expanded slightly.. Meanwhile, Akari Yoshinori had managed to get a hold on herself, and she finally moved past her night terrors. She started to heal, at last. Akari was still incredibly lonely, however. She longed for the company of the twins every day, and she was getting close to breaking down and asking them to forgive her for shutting them out. However, whenever the thought occured to her, she always seemed to find them acting strange. Akari had spotted them flirting with each other in the library once, amisdt a crowd of squealing girls. That was when she learned about the Host Club. Akari was getting frustrated with their strange 'twincest' act, and she was almost ready to explode. It wasn't long before she finally snapped.

Akari was walking past the twins at lunch, and she sighed at the group of girls trying to sit by them. _I was their friend before it was 'cool' to like them._

''...So, Kaoru and I were going to spend Valentine's Day together. What are you girls going to do?'' Hikaru asked flirtatiously. He was flooded with answers instantly, and none of them were really discernible. Akari set her lunch tray down at her table, and she tried to ignore them...but what happened next broke her completely.

''Karou, there is nothing I want more than to spend Valentine's Day alone with you. Maybe we can have some fun with the Valentine's chocolate tonight.'' Hikaru said seductively, running his hand along Kaoru's cheek. The submissive brother blushed brilliantly.

''Hikaru...don't embarass me...'' Kaoru whimpered breathily. The fangirls squealed with delight. Akari growled and she started to push her way through the pool of estrogen.

''This is ridiculous. Can't you girls see this is a facade? They aren't gay at all, just good at faking it.'' She snapped angrily.

''Oh yeah? Who says?'' Hikaru cast an irritated glance her way. It had been a long time since a girl had challenged them and won.

''Akari Yoshinori.'' She said proudly.

''A-Akari!'' Both the twins said, almost standing up. The twins hardly recognized her now. She had missed school a lot over the last few years while she tried to recover, and the following year after her father had been arrested, Yukino even homeschooled her. She looked a lot different then when they were in middle school... Akari's blonde hair was still long and curly, but the top layer was pulled back into a thick red ribbon. Her emerald eyes still shimmered the same, but they had a certain sadness to them they hadn't before. Her hips had widened, and her breasts had filled out a little more. The twins cast each other looks that questioned, 'when did she get so beautiful?'.

''It's been a long time, guys.'' She was slightly peeved with their weird flirty act, but she couldn't resist smiling.

''Can you girls give us some privacy, please? We will see you ladies after school.'' Hikaru waved goodbye to the squealing girls. They all backed off respectfully and hurried to join their friends for lunch.

''Akari! You look...amazing.'' Kaoru grinned, hugging her.

''Whoa there! I have a bubble now, and you're kinda popping it.'' Akari demonstrated by drawing an invisible lining around her figure.

''Oh, sorry.'' Kaoru turned bright red and looked downcast. She recognized this as his 'innocent' look. Usually, this was where Hikaru cupped his face and got all twincestual with his brother.

''It's... it's okay. I should be sorry. I ignored you guys when you tried to be there for me...and I feel terrible.''

''Well, don't. We've been just fine without you.'' Hikaru snapped.

''Hikaru-'' Kaoru looked over at his brother. Hikaru was sitting back in his chair, aloof. He looked away from Akari.

''We didn't know what was going on with you. You just abandoned us. We let you in, and you walked right out. Do you have any idea what you did to us?'' Hikaru's voice was slightly raised, but not enough that everyone could hear it.

''I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.'' Akari looked down at her feet.

''It's okay. Everything is-''

''Kaoru, stop. Why do you even care? She deserted us. She doesn't should we?'' Hikaru glared at her.

''Look, I'm sorry, alright? But you have no idea what I was dealing with-''

''How could we? You shut us out.'' Hiakru pointed out.

''Hikaru, please...'' Kaoru whispered gently. His brother fell silent, but made a small noise of irritation.

''I just wanted to fix things. I'm sorry.'' Akari turned to leave, but Kaoru grabbed her hand.

''Don't mind him. You know how he gets...''

''I know, but that's no excuse. I just... I want to be friends again. I can't do that if he won't forgive me!"'

''I never said I won't forgive you, Akari.'' Hikaru sighed softly. He remembered the rumors he heard before she vanished off the face of the earth, and he felt like an idiot for being so upset. Akari realized how much the twins had changed since she was their friend. They were older, slightly more mature (only in looks, definitely not in actions/words), their auburn hair frayed and spiked identically. Their honey-colored eyes were still just as intense, if not more. They were taller and slightly lanky, with long arms and legs.

''So... you will...? Forgive me?'' She said, trying not to reveal how excited she was.

''...Yeah. But you can't just walk back into our lives after what happened.''

''How... how do I fix it, then?'' Akari sat down at their table. The twins cast mischievous glances at each other briefly. Kaoru leaned in close behind her and brought his mouth so close to her ear that he would be able to just reach out his tongue and lick the folded skin. Akari flipped out, nearly having a heartattack.

''Bubble, remember?'' She shrieked, trying to catch her breath. She had never been right about physical contact since what her father did.

''Sorry. You're cute when you're flustered.'' Kaoru turned pink for a moment.

''Wow. That Host Club really did a number on you guys, huh?'' She frowned.

''Oh, uh.. you..uh...know... about that?'' Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck absently.

''It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you two have been up to. I may have been gone a lot, but remember that I can play your games and win. This doesn't change anything. I still know how the two of you work.'' She bragged casually.

''Is that so?'' The twins responded devilishly, grinning at her.

''Yes, yes it is.''

''I think I might have found a way to get you to fix our friendship, Akari.'' Hikaru said with a glint in his eyes.

''Oh, sweet Jesus... I don't like where this is going...'' The blonde girl groaned.

''How about becoming a regular? You don't have to pay, but you do have to visit us everyday.'' Kaoru suggested, a malicious grin on his face.

''A regular? Wait, you mean I have to come to your weird club every day?''

''Every day after school. We can introduce you to everyone.'' Hikaru smiled at his twin brother quickly.

''You guys... can't we just hang out and forget all this weird host club stuff? I don't really want to be a part of it-''

''It will be good for you. Come on. You can make lots of new girlfriends and guy friends at the same time. And you won't even have to pay us for anything. We can just tell Kyoya you are a special case.'' Kaoru responded.

''Or, we can just tell everyone that you were still wetting the bed in middle school. Your choice.'' The twins added wickedly.

''You wouldn't! I told you that in confidence!'' Akari blushed like mad.

''Try us. We are a lot different since we've been apart, too.'' They grinned.

''...Oh, hell. Fine. Where do I have to go to see your dumb club?'' She sighed in a resigned manner, not meeting their eyes.

''Music room three. Don't be late, we'll be waiting.'' Hikaru cast her a seductive smile. Akari frowned, though her cheeks were flaming red.

''You two are impossible. I can't believe what little...devils... you guys have become.'' She left their side, getting ready to head to her next class. Akari was determined to enjoy the last few hours of classtime she had, before she had to practically whore herself out to her old friends from middle school.

Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't help but smile mischievously at each other.

''Our plan is working perfectly.'' Hikaru said softly.

''We have her right where we want her.'' Kaoru whispered evily.

The hours seemed like they were endless, and Akari felt herself dragging on through the classtime. She tapped her pen on her paper anxiously, nervous about what might happen when she reunited with the twins after school. Just what did they have up their sleeves? She knew they were planning something... this was obvious. But as to exactly what they were trying to do, she just couldn't put it together. Did they really just want her to pay for ignoring them? Then, why would they want her to spend time with them as a punishment? Akari had become so flustered and worried over the subject that she nearly peed herself when the final class hour had ended and the students were dissmissed.

Mustering all her courage, she started making her way to the third music room. She tried to control her nerves as she ascended the stairs, but Akari was losing all of her strength. When she reached the right set of doors, Akari found herself sweating. _Oh, come on. Buck up. It's only the twins. They aren't that bad._ Then, she remembered what Hikaru and Kaoru said about how they are different since they fell out of touch too. She gulped. _Just how different can they be?_ She inhaled sharply and reached for the elegant door handles. When she opened it up, she was surprised to see how decorated the inside was. The whole room looked like a western movie, with all of the hosts dressed up in cowboy hats and clothes. Groups of giggling girls were clustered in random spots.

''Hello...?'' Akari asked quietly, stepping inside.

''Hi, there, Welcome to the Host Club.'' She heard a gentle voice call out to her. Akari peered in the direction the vocie came form, and she spotted a boy about her age. He was short, with dark hair and brown eyes. He was more adorable than anything else, and dressed in western attire, complete with chaps and a cowboy hat.

''Oh, hi. Can you tell me if I am in the right spot? The twins asked me to meet them here...'' Akari's eyes became shifty.

''You're in the right place. They're in the back, there.'' The boy pointed

''Of course. Their plan all along was to make me out to be a total idiot in front of their new friends.'' Akari growled angrily. She spotted them where the boy pointed, relaxing on a large sofa. They were chatting away with each other excitedly in front of two girls who were watching with bated breath.

''Kaoru... should we tell these girls how you really earned the Sherriff's deputy badge?'' Hiakru smirked, cupping his brother's chin flirtatiously.

''Hika...ru...'' Kaoru purred sexually, trying to look away from his brother.

''You guys are at it again? I get it's your shtick, but can you... you know... not?'' Akari made a face.

''There you are!'' Hikaru removed his hand from Kaoru's face.

''Why did you guys want me here? Am I even allowed to be here? You guys have customers, and since I am not paying, I'm kind of not a customer here.'' She asked furiously.

''There isn't a rule-'' Hiakru started.

''-that says you can't be here.'' Kaoru finished cleverly.

''Well, I feel completely dirty being here.'' Akari stated simply.

''Why dirty? Are you their lover? Are they secretly bisexual?'' One of their rabid fan girls asked excitedly.

''You guys really are into some sick stuff, aren't you?'' Akari stared at them in awe for a moment.

''No kidding...us, with you? Like that would ever happen, right Kaoru?'' Hikaru laughed. He instantly stopped when he saw the blush creeping onto his not-so-innocent younger brother's face.

''Don't tell me you're actually thinking about it!'' Hiakru shook his brother, while the fan girls giggled away.

''You guys, I am serious. What the ever living hell am I doing here? Stop toying with me!'' Akari stompled her foot childishly. The twins got up, much to the chagrin of their shocked customers. They began to circle Akari like hawks.

''But it's so fun.'' The boys breathed hotly, into both of her ears. Akari could feel their warm breath lingering on her skin even after she flapped her arms as if they were bird wings in an attempt to shoo them away like common pidgeons.

''Gahh! Stop that!'' Akari's face was flushed, not only out of embarrasment, but she could feel hot tears building up in her eyes.

''Are... you okay?'' Kaoru noticed the look on her face, and he instantly backed off her.

''It doesn't matter. Honestly, I am not sure I want to be friends with you guys anymore, if this is how you're going to act. I wanted to be friends with you because I thought you were better than them... I thought... we were the same...because we were all lonely. What I did was wrong... what you're doing is cruel.'' Akari turned to leave, nearly in tears when she ran straight into Tamaki Suoh, the Host Club king.

''Milord!''The twins said respectfully.

''Are you alright, maiden? Did they upset you?'' Tamaki asked sweetly.

''I just want to leave. Please let me go.'' She begged, pushing past him. Akari kept going, until she felt that she was far enough away from them. She remembered the day that her mother died, when the twins were there to comfort her. She wished more than anything that they hadn't changed. It was all her fault... she ruined their friendship, and hurt them. She leaned against the nearby wall and wiped tears out of her eyes quickly.

''Akari, there you are!''The twins had come running after her anyhow.

''Leave me alone!'' She hissed, turning to leave again.

''Don't leave...please.'' Kaoru begged. Akari stopped dead in her tracks, and she just stood there with her back to them.

''Why should I stay? You guys are going to act like jerks anyway. You're different.''

''We have always been this way. We are just... more open about it now.'' Hikaru said.

''I'm sorry. I... I freaked out because you guys just got too close to me. I haven't been right about people touching me...especially guys...for a long time.'' Her green eyes were sad again, and both of the twins each came to a horrific realization... the rumors about her father were true.

''Akari... why? Why didn't you just tell us?'' Hikaru's voice was full of anger, but sadness as well.

''We were really close. You should've said something instead of just shutting us out.''

''I'm sorry. I just didn't think I could handle telling you. I didn't want to tell anyone. I felt so dirty... so...violated. I thought you would think I was disgusting. I thought... you would think I was like other girls at this school who already gave themselves away. I couldn't... I didn't want to hear that you thought I was just like them.'' Akari broke down inside, tears leaking from the corners of her sparkling eyes. She began to sob softly, her body shaking intensely. Their telepathic communication became restored as Kaoru pulled the crying girl into his arms. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her from the back, resting his face against the nape of her neck.

''Hikaru...Kaoru... I am so sorry...'' Akari cried, burrowing herself into the warmth of their embrace.

''It's okay. We forgive you.'' They said together.

''If the time apart taught us anything, it's that there are no other girls like you.''

''And you could never be like them.'' Hikaru stressed the word, 'never'. Happiness swept over Akari Yoshinori, and she cried even harder as she held onto the two boys by their cowboy vests.

The three of them stood there for a little while, until Akari had calmed down enough that they let go of her. Her gaze switched between the two of them solemly after the hug.

''Are you feeling better?'' The twins turned their heads in a symmetrical way.

''Y-yeah. Thank you...for everything.'' Akari smiled, the sadness in her eyes no longer visible. The boys grinned at her before looking back at each other. They both knew that they had rescued Akari from this darkness that surrounded her, and they intended to keep it that way this time.


End file.
